Behind The Screen
by Starry Glasses
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles taking place in the "Past The Screen" universe. All stories in here are considered canon in the main story.


_Behind The Screen_

Evan's Letter (But it's really pretty much him _trying _to write the letter)

* * *

I tapped my pencil on the desk and stared at the mostly blank piece of paper in front of me save for the simple _Dear Eliza _written on the top left of it. What was I supposed to write anyways?

Sighing I tried to organize my thoughts. Starting with the person who was the cause of my problem at the moment which just so happened to be-

My first friend.

I would never admit it, but that was exactly what Eliza Hertsh was to me.

It was sad really, I was eight years old and I had only recently made my first friend. I put part of the blame on my parents though. They insisted on homeschooling me so that they wouldn't have to pay for school tuition. They also probably figured that since Utah turned out just fine being home schooled that I'd be fine too.

But the thing is, me and Utah are two completely different sides of _very _different coins. However my parents didn't figure that out until we had already far passed the point of no return. While Utah was outgoing and fun and just very likable in general, (I even overheard some people saying that Camila had a _huge _crush on him) I was kind of shy and not really memorable at all. Except for the fact that I was apparently _really cute_. Which wasn't a good thing. I'm a _boy _for crying out loud! I don't want to be called cute.

Not to mention the fact that my parents seemed to favor Utah over me. And that just... It hurt a little, knowing that they didn't expect much out of me. Well maybe wording it like that is a bit too harsh. I suppose it'd be better for me to say that they expected more out of Utah than me...?

But they were like that for good reason though. After all, Utah was the one who would be taking over the farm when mom and dad finally decided to step down. I also wouldn't make an even _mildly _good _Adventurer _due to my sudden fits of clumsiness and my lack of physical ability. And adding on to the fact that I was home schooled and not very bright, it wasn't hard to see that I didn't have much career options available in the future.

Sigh.

_This sucks_.

That was the one thought running through my head at the moment. I was _supposed _to be writing my letter to Eli but I was actually getting all upset over my future which was literally _years _away from now.

"Gah!" I yelled in frustration before slumping in my chair, wanting no more than to be left alone to wallow in my thoughts. Unfortunately it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"Evan sweetie is something wrong?" Mom said from the doorway of my room. She looked around a bit and I grimaced. By the look of her face I knew that she was going to give me a lecture on keeping my room clean. Oddly enough though as soon as she laid her eyes on me she stopped and stared.

I stared back, slightly confused before I realized that she wasn't actually looking at me, she was looking at what was on my desk.

The letter!

Quickly I grabbed the offending piece of paper and held it to my chest. "Mom! Can't you leave me alone? I'm trying to do something here!"

I watched in slight horror as mom gave a slight knowing smile. "That's a letter for Eli, isn't it Evan?"

She was going to get- heck, she was already getting the wrong idea!

"It's not like how you think it is mom! I'm just doing this to stay alive!" I rambled off the first things that came to my mind.

"Oh really? And what do you mean by that Evan?" She countered, a hand on her hip.

I bit the inside of my cheek and cursed in my mind. What I just said didn't really make much sense unless…

"Eli's scary! She told me that she expects a letter from me to be there when she gets home and if it's not there she'd kill me!" I said while trying to make my voice sound as horrified and panicked as possible. It didn't work.

Mom rolled her eyes but I guess she decided to take pity on me and walked away from my room saying, "It's a letter Evan, don't think too much about what you're writing in it. Just write like how you'd talk to Eli if she was actually here."

Talk to her as if she was actually here huh?

Well… I suppose that's a start at least.

* * *

**Ta da. **

**I introduce you to the start of _Behind The Screen. _(BTS for short)  
**

**Much like Past The Screen (PTS for short), BTS takes place in the same universe. Everything that occurs here will be considered canon in the main story. (PTS) **

**If you haven't already read PTS then go read it now. Otherwise you won't really understand what's going on here. **

**This will be updated sporadically. Most of the chapters won't really be all that long too just so you know.**

**Till next time, see you~**


End file.
